Beauty in The Bus
by hnjasmine
Summary: [CHAP 5 UPDATED!] Pertemuan pertama Bang Yongguk dengan 'si cantik' di dalam bus pagi itu membuat nya yakin akan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan untuk pertama kali nya dengan 'si cantik' tersebut. - BangHim / YAOI BL BoyxBoy / RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Beauty In The Bus**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARNING: YAOI / BOYxBOY / TYPO(s)**

* * *

- _**strongbabyz present**_ -

"HYUUNNGG!" teriak seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih susu itu yang sedari tadi terus berusaha membangunkan hyung nya yang tidur seperti orang mati itu.

"YAK! Kau berisik sekali Zelo!" ucap namja yang masih terus memejamkan mata nya itu lalu menarik selimut sampai di atas kepala nya.

"Aishh.. Kau tidak kuliah eoh? Aku sudah capek-capek membangunkan mu hyung lalu kau bilang aku berisik? Kalau aku tidak berisik kau tak akan bangun sampai kiamat hyung.. Cepatlah bangun, aku tidak bisa membangunkan mu terus-terusan seperti ini, aku juga mau sekolah hyung" ucap namja tinggi yang di ketahui bernama Zelo itu.

"Ahh.. Kau cerewet sekali seperti ibu-ibu.. Baiklah sekarang aku sudah bangun, jadi mau apa lagi kau berada di sini? Cepat sana pergi" usir namja itu yang sekarang sudah duduk di tepi kasur nya.

"Baiklah.. Cepatlah bersiap, kau lelet sekali Bang Yongguk" lalu Zelo langsung berlari keluar dengan segera sebelum terkena amukan hyung nya itu.

"YAK! KAU BILANG APA?! DASAR BOCAH TIDAK SOPAN!" teriak Yongguk setelah Zelo melesat berlari keluar dari kamar nya.

"Kau sudah siap hyung? Sudah sikat gigi kan tadi? Kalau belum, cepat sikat gigi dulu nanti orang lain bisa pingsan mencium bau mulut mu hyung" ucap Zelo sambil memakan roti nya dan menatap hyung nya itu yang sudah duduk dan sedang menyantap sarapan nya.

"Yak! Kau ini cerewet sekali! Kau tau ahjumma di depan rumah kita?"

"Hmm aku tau, waeyo? Kau menyukai nya hyung? Astaga.." ucap Zelo dengan wajah tak percaya nya.

"Bukan bodoh! Ahjumma itu mirip sekali dengan mu, sama-sama cerewet ckck. Sekali-sekali kau harus mengobrol dengan nya Zelo-ya agar kalian terdengar seperti burung yang sedang berkicau" Yongguk tertawa membayang kan jika Zelo dan Ahjumma itu berbicara panjang lebar seperti burung berkicau.

"Mungkin aku akan mencoba nya" ucap Zelo dengan wajah polos nya.

"Hhh.. Silahkan, yang pasti aku tak ingin mendengarnya sama sekali. Dan oh ya, aku sudah sikat gigi tadi dan mulut ku tak pernah bau. Kau mau mencium aroma mulut ku Zelo? Ini.. Hahh hahh" Yongguk mengeluarkan nafas dari mulut nya di depan wajah Zelo.

"Ah tidak aku tak mau.. Aaa tolong aku bisa mati mencium aroma mulut mu hyung" Zelo lalu langsung berdiri dari kursi nya untuk menghindari Yongguk. "Baiklah aku pergi duluan hyung, Jongup hyung sudah menunggu ku di luar. Bye" Zelo mengambil tas nya lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Aishh anak itu.. Lalu aku akan pergi sendiri menggunakan bus? Hahh membosan kan" Yongguk menghela nafas lalu menyambar tas nya dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ah kemana bus itu? Aku sudah menunggu selama 30 menit di halte ini. Aishh menyebalkan" umpat Yongguk yang sedari tadi berdiri di halte bus sambil melirik jam di tangan nya.

Tak lama kemudian, bus yang di tunggu pun datang. Dan Yongguk langsung menaiki nya. Saat sudah di dalam dia berjalan menuju bangku kosong di belakang. Tapi saat berjalan... Dia melihat seseorang yang duduk menatap ke arah luar dengan senyuman manis nya.

DEG

'Cantik sekali...' batin Yongguk masih terus menatap orang itu sampai ia terduduk di kursi belakang.

Yongguk masih terus bergelut dengan pikiran nya sambil menatap orang itu. Terpesona kah?

'Apa dia yeoja? Tapi dari penampilan nya seperti namja, sangat simple. Tidak seperti yeoja kebanyakan yang berdandan heboh ckck. Ah tapi mungkin saja dia yeoja yang suka berpenampilan simple seperti namja. Ya benar, tidak mungkin ada namja secantik itu' yakin Yongguk dalam batin nya yang masih menatap orang itu.

Lama berkutat dengan pikiran nya, tiba-tiba bus itu berhenti. Dan orang yang sedari tadi Yongguk tatap itu berdiri lalu turun dari bus.

'Eh? Kenapa berhenti? Aishh.. Kenapa dia turun duluan, aku kan belum puas menatap nya' Yongguk menatap kecewa pada sosok itu, ia masih ingin menatap sosok itu lebih lama lagi, tapi apa boleh buat.

* * *

"Aku pulang" ucap Yongguk yang baru memasuki rumah nya itu.

"Hyung kau sudah pulang? Apa kau sudah makan? Di meja makan ada makanan. Kebetulan tadi aku makan di luar dengan Jongup hyung, lalu dia membelikan nya untuk mu juga. Bukan kah Jongup hyung baik hyung?" Zelo menyambut Yongguk dengan wajah berseri apalagi saat berbicara tentang Jongup. Entahlah ada apa dengan anak itu.

"Ya ya ya, terserah apa kata mu Zelo. Aku mau mandi dulu" Yongguk langsung pergi ke kamar nya untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum makan.

.

.

Tak lama, Yongguk keluar dari kamar nya dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil makanan nya lalu memulai makan nya.

Zelo yang sedari tadi sedang menonton tv lalu saat melihat hyung nya keluar dari kamar nya ia langsung menghampiri nya ke meja makan.

"Hyung makanan nya enak kan? Itu Jongup hyung yang memesan nya loh. Dia sangat baik hyung" ucap Zelo dengan wajah berseri nya.

"Iya iya dia baik.. Ah, Zelo kau tau? Tadi saat pergi di bus aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat cantik!" Yongguk nampak bersemangat saat membayangkan orang itu.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar melihat yeoja cantik?" tanya Zelo

"Hmm sebenarnya aku tidak tau dia yeoja apa bukan. Dari penampilan nya seperti namja, tapi mungkin dia yeoja simple yang suka berpenampilan tidak terlalu heboh seperti yeoja lain. Lagian tidak mungkin kan ada namja secantik itu" Yongguk masih terus membayangkan wajah cantik nya.

"Kau benar hyung. Ah, apa kau tau nama nya? Dari nama nya kita bisa tau dia namja atau yeoja hyung."

"Jangan kan nama nya, berkenalan saja belum. Bahkan mendekati nya saja tidak. Aku hanya menatapi nya terus sepanjang jalan. Dia terlalu mempesona Zelo-ya"

"Kau bodoh hyung" ucap Zelo yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan dari hyung nya.

"Apa masalah mu mengatai ku bodoh hah?" Yongguk tampak emosi, tapi Zelo menatap nya dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

"Ya kau bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang tapi hanya menatap nya terus sepanjang jalan. Apa itu tidak bodoh?" ucap Zelo menatap hyung nya.

"Hahh kau benar Zelo-ah" Yongguk menghela nafas.

"Ah sudahlah aku tidur duluan hyung. Dan kau cepatlah tidur, aku tidak mau berteriak untuk membangun kan mu lagi besok" lalu Zelo berjalan menuju kamar nya meninggalkan Yongguk dengan pikiran nya yang di penuhi oleh orang cantik yang ada di bus tadi pagi.

"Aku rasa besok aku harus menaiki bus itu lagi agar bisa melihat nya" ucap Yongguk pada akhir nya lalu bergegas tidur ke kamar nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Hi! Finally I post another FF again!

Tapi seperti nya kurang seru dan sedikit banget ya?

Sorry kalau kurang puas I try my best for it.

Mind to Review? Chae ingin lihat FF ini lumayan ga peminat nya, kalau lumayan kemungkinan update cepet, tapi kalau tidak ada yang berminat mungkin update sebulan sekali gpp kali ya XD /? Haha ga deng, bercanda XD

So, **REVIEW** juseyooo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Beauty In The Bus**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARNING: YAOI / BOYxBOY / TYPO(s)**

* * *

- _**strongbabyz present**_ -

"HYUNG! Cepatlah bangun, aku sudah tak tahan lagi membangunkan mu setiap pagi seperti ini.." keluh Zelo yang dari tadi berusaha membangunkan hyung nya.

"Hyung, demi gusi mu yang besar itu CEPATLAH BANGUNNNNN" sudah habis kesabaran Zelo untuk membangunkan Yongguk yang dari tadi tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Tuhan kenapa aku harus seperti ini setiap pagi? Apa ini takdir ku? Tuhan bantulah aku.." ucap Zelo sambil menatap ke arah atas dan mengatupkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Sungguh aku tak tau harus dengan apa aku membangunkan orang ini.. Kalau aku tinggal dan tidak membangunkan nya, bisa-bisa aku tak dapat uang jajan untuk membeli video game hahhh" Zelo berbicara sambil menatap malas kepada namja yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang nya.

"Ah aku tau.." ucap Zelo tiba-tiba dengan senyum licik nya.

Zelo mendekat ke arah wajah Yongguk lalu membisikan sesuatu. "Bang Yongguk.. Apa kau masih ingat mahluk cantik yang terus kau tatap di bus kemarin?" Yongguk tampak mengerutkan dahi nya "Hmm.." lenguh Yongguk. Lalu Zelo meneruskan aksi berbisik nya "Ini aku sayang, orang yang kau tatap kemarin.. Apa kau ingin melihat ku lagi?" Zelo terkekeh melihat raut wajah Yongguk. "Eunggh.." lenguh Yongguk lagi. Zelo kembali berbisik lagi setelah mendengar lenguhan Yongguk "Kalau kau ingin melihat ku lagi, cepatlah bangun atau kau tak akan pernah melihat ku lagi" ucap Zelo dengan penuh penekanan dan sukses membuat Yongguk membuka mata nya tiba-tiba lalu berteriak "ANDWAEEEEE! Aku ingin melihat nya Zelo-ah! Dimana dia? Dimana?!" Zelo nampak sulit bernafas karena leher nya yang di cengkram dan di guncang-guncangkan oleh Yongguk secara brutal.

"H-hyu.. Akhh.. Hy-hyung.." ucap Zelo di tengah-tengah penderitaan nya.

"Dimana dia Zelo? Cepat katakan! Aku ingin melihat nya!" Yongguk masih terus mengguncang-guncang kan tubuh Zelo tidak sabaran.

"I-ini.. To-tolong.. Akhh.. Lep-lepass.. Hosh.. Hosh.." akhirnya Yongguk menghentikan guncangan nya lalu melepas kan cengkraman tangan nya di leher Zelo.

"Sekarang cepat katakan dimana dia?" ucap Yongguk serius menatap Zelo yang masih mengatur nafas nya.

"Molla.." Zelo menggelengkan kepala nya tanda ia tak tau.

"Yak! Mana mungkin kau tak tau, pasti tadi kau melihat nya kan? Tadi ia berbisik di telinga ku kan?" Zelo terkekeh melihat ekspresi panik Yongguk.

"Tidak.." ucap Zelo masih dengan kekehan nya

"Lalu tadi—"

"Tadi itu aku hyung, ah sekarang aku sudah tau cara membangunkan mu haha" Zelo tertawa senang karena aksi nya berhasil, namun orang yang di ketawai nampak sangat geram.

"KAU! KEMARI KAU! AKAN KU POTONG UANG JAJAN MU YANG DARI EOMMA!" Yongguk berteriak sambil mengejar Zelo yang langsung berlari keluar. Mendengar uang jajan nya akan di potong, Zelo seketika berhenti lalu berlari ke arah Yongguk dan bergelayut di kaki kanan Yongguk sambil memohon. "Hyung jangan potong uang jajan ku, aku ingin membeli video game hyung tolong jangan" ucap Zelo masih bergelayut di kaki Yongguk. "Yak! Apa-apaan ini menyingkir dari kaki ku bodoh" Yongguk berusaha menyentakan kaki nya agar Zelo menyingkir namun tidak berhasil juga. "Hyung tolong jangan potong uang jajan ku.. Ya ya ya?" Zelo masih terus memohon dan bergelayut di kaki Yongguk. "Aku akan memotong nya. Mungkin 30% .. Ah atau 50% saja.. Oh tidak-tidak aku akan memotong nya 100% jadi kau tak dapat apa pun" Yongguk bersmirk ria sambil menatap Zelo yang ada di bawah nya. "Andwae! Hyung jangann.. Ayolah kau kan baik hyung.. Lagian tadi aku tak bermaksud mengerjai mu, bukan kah aku benar hyung? Jika kau ingin melihat nya kau harus cepat bangun atau kau akan ketinggalan bus itu lalu tak bisa melihat nya lagi" ucap Zelo masih dengan wajah memohon nya. "Tunggu.. Kau benar Zelo-ya.. Kalau begitu cepatlah menyingkir dari kaki ku!" Yongguk menghentakan kaki nya dan membuat Zelo terpental sedikit lalu ia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Zelo mengeluarkan smirk nya "aku berhasil lagi haha dasar Bang Yongguk bodoh" ia merasa menang dari hyung yang menurut nya bodoh itu.

Tak lama kemudian Yongguk sudah siap, lalu memakai sepatu nya dengan tergesa-gesa dan menyambar roti nya begitu saja. "Hey hyung kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Zelo.

"Aku harus melihatnya Zelo. Aku pergi dulu, Bye" ucap Yongguk dari depan pintu rumah lalu terdengar pintu yang tertutup secara keras. Zelo hanya menatap nya heran "Dasar aneh"

Sudah 45 menit Yongguk berada di halte itu, sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali bus datang ke halte itu tapi setiap Yongguk ingin menaiki nya ia mengedarkan pandangan nya namun tak ada orang itu di dalam bus tersebut, jadi ia tak jadi menaiki bus nya lalu turun lagi.

"Kalau begini terus aku bisa telat" Yongguk melirik jam di tangan nya. Lalu bus datang lagi, Yongguk nampak ragu menaiki nya. "Hah sudahlah aku naik saja dari pada telat" dan akhirnya Yongguk menaiki bus itu.

Betapa beruntung nya dia saat itu, di sana di dalam bus itu ada orang yang ia cari yang dari tadi membuat nya menunggu dan menaik-turunkan bus karena alasan nya tidak ada orang tersebut. Yongguk langsung menyunggingkan senyuman ketika melihat nya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela sambil mendengar lagu dari earphone pink yang bertengger di telinga nya. Tunggu, earphone pink? Bukan kah pink itu warna untuk yeoja? Ah sudah di pasti kan dia itu yeoja, batin Yongguk senang lalu ia duduk di bangku belakang dan terus menatap mahluk cantik itu.

Sesekali mahluk cantik itu bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama yang terdengar dari earphone nya dan itu mampu membuat Yongguk tersenyum senang melihat nya.

Bus itu berhenti, dan mahluk cantik yang sedari tadi di tatap Yongguk berdiri lalu turun dari bus itu. Sekali lagi, Yongguk menatap nya kecewa kenapa ia harus turun secepat ini. Tapi Yongguk tampak bingung untuk apa dia turun di daerah ini, di sini tidak terlihat ada nya sekolah atau universitas. Di sekitar sini hanya ada beberapa cafe dan pertokoan saja. Apa mahluk cantik itu tidak bersekolah? Padahal ia sepertinya terlihat sebaya dengan Yongguk. Yongguk menatap mengikuti arah jalan mahluk cantik itu saat ia sudah turun dan bus pun berjalan kembali, ia lihat dari kejauhan mahluk cantik itu memasuki sebuah cafe. Yongguk tampak mengerutkan dahi nya, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing yang terpenting pagi ini dia sudah senang saat melihat mahluk cantik itu.

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Yongguk setiap pagi menaiki bus untuk melihat mahluk cantik itu. Ya, hanya melihat nya tak berani menyapa bahkan mendekati nya saja tidak. Ckck dasar.

Hari ini Yongguk nampak senang sekali saat melihat mahluk cantik nya mengubah warna rambut nya dari coklat menjadi blonde. Dan di mata Yongguk itu sangat cocok dengan kulit nya yang putih dan wajah nya yang cantik. Rambut mahluk cantik itu juga terlihat sudah sedikit panjang dan itu membuat nya sangat terlihat cantik. Lalu Yongguk membayangkan jika rambut mahluk cantik itu lebih panjang lagi pasti ia terlihat sangat cantik apa lagi di tambah jika ia mengenakan pakaian sexy dan hotpants lalu... Ah! Bang Yongguk apa yang kau pikirkan?! Yongguk langsung menggelengkan kepala nya cepat untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotor nya tersebut.

Dan, yaa bus itu berhenti lagi di tempat yang sudah di putuskan oleh Yongguk bahwa tempat itu menyebalkan. Karena di tempat itu sang mahluk cantik nya akan turun dari bus dan Yongguk tak bisa menatap nya lebih lama lagi.

.

"Hyung bagaimana pagi ini? Kau masih hanya menatap nya terus?" ucap Zelo malas saat melihat Yongguk sudah pulang.

"Begitulah.." jawab Yongguk malas.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih hyung, kalau kau menyukai nya dekatilah ajak ia berkenalan, lalu berkencan, lalu—"

"Ah sudahlah Zelo, aku lebih suka menatap nya seperti itu.. Dengan begitu saja aku sudah sangat senang.. Dan kau tau Zelo? Hari ini dia bertambah cantik! Dia mengubah warna rambut nya menjadi blonde lalu rambut nya terlihat sedikit lebih panjang.. Aah cantik sekali" Yongguk tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan nya. Zelo hanya memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini hyung? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?" pertanyaan Zelo mampu membuat Yongguk membulatkan mata nya.

"Mwo? Tak akan aku biarkan siapa pun memiliki nya.. Hanya aku yang boleh memiliki nya" ucap Yongguk serius.

"Ya ya ya, hanya kau yang boleh memiliki nya tapi berkenalan saja belum, bahkan mendekati nya saja tidak berani dasar payah" ucap Zelo lalu pergi ke kamar nya.

"Hahhh kau benar Zelo aku memang payah" ucap Yongguk saat Zelo sudah memasuki kamar nya lalu ia menghela nafas dan memasuki kamar nya juga.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus mencoba mendekati nya? Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa menahan degupan jantung ku kalau mencoba mendekati nya.. Hahh sudahlah" ucap Yongguk yang sudah berbaring di kasur nya lalu menghela nafas berat setelah berkutat dengan pikiran nya lalu ia mulai memejam kan mata nya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Chapter 2 Updated!_

_Ini tiap chapter emang aku bikin ga panjang-panjang, biar alur nya ga kecepetan hoho. Jadi yang berharap panjang-panjang lebih baik simpan harapan mu /?_

_Btw, Ga sebulan kan? Para pereview bikin aku semangat buat update haha XD_

_So, REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO ^^_

_**And Big THANKS for:**_

_Dae Eun Hee, nam mingyu, soo-iceu, Kkamjongie, wu fanmyun, mokythatha, xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Beauty In The Bus**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARNING: YAOI / BOYxBOY / TYPO(s)**

* * *

_**. . . prev chap . . .**_

_"Lalu sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini hyung? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?" pertanyaan Zelo mampu membuat Yongguk membulatkan mata nya.__"Mwo? Tak akan aku biarkan siapa pun memiliki nya.. Hanya aku yang boleh memiliki nya" ucap Yongguk serius.__"Ya ya ya, hanya kau yang boleh memiliki nya tapi berkenalan saja belum, bahkan mendekati nya saja tidak berani dasar payah" ucap Zelo lalu pergi ke kamar nya.__"Hahhh kau benar Zelo aku memang payah" ucap Yongguk saat Zelo sudah memasuki kamar nya lalu ia menghela nafas dan memasuki kamar nya juga.__.__"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus mencoba mendekati nya? Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa menahan degupan jantung ku kalau mencoba mendekati nya.. Hahh sudahlah" ucap Yongguk yang sudah berbaring di kasur nya lalu menghela nafas berat setelah berkutat dengan pikiran nya lalu ia mulai memejam kan mata nya.__.__  
__.__  
__._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

- _**strongbabyz present**_ -

Pagi ini hujan mengguyur kota Seoul tak henti-henti nya. Dan cuaca dingin seperti ini membuat namja yang masih terlelap itu semakin membungkus tubuh nya dengah selimut.

Tik

Tik

Tik

BYURRR

"YAK! KAU GILA?!" Yongguk tersentak dari tidur nya karena ada orang gila yang menyiram nya.

"ZELO! KAU GILA HAH?! DI CUACA DINGIN SEPERTI INI KAU MENYIRAM KU DENGAN AIR?! KAU BOSAN HIDUP HAH?!" geram Yongguk. Namun yang di marahi hanya diam dengan tampang watados nya.

"Kau tau hyung? Aku lelah membangunkan mu setiap pagi. Bisakah kau bangun sendiri mulai besok? Oh tentu tidak bisa. Ah aku tau, kenapa kau tak mencari pacar atau istri agar ada yang menggantikan ku untuk membangun kan mu tiap pagi? Oh ya aku lupa kau hanya bisa melihat orang itu dari kejauhan dan tak berani mendekati nya." ucap Zelo yang membuat Yongguk mendelik tajam kepada nya.

"Kau menyindir ku hah? Sebenarnya kau dongsaeng macam apa hah?" Yongguk terus mendelik tajam kepada Zelo.

"Sudahlah, cepat mandi lalu sarapan. Aku pergi duluan, Jongup hyung sudah menunggu ku. Dan aku tak mau berlama-lama karena mungkin badai akan datang. Jadi, kau cepatlah dari pada terkena badai pagi ini dan tak bisa melihat mahluk cantik mu itu." lalu Zelo keluar dari kamar Yongguk dan meninggalkan Yongguk yang tercengang dengan semua kata-kata dongsaeng nya itu. Berani sekali dia dari tadi berkata seperti itu. Tapi setelah Yongguk ingat apa yang di katakan Zelo bahwa badai segera datang, ia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu bersiap.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Yongguk di tempat biasa, di halte biasa di mana ia selalu menunggu bus di pagi hari namun pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi sebelum nya. Pagi ini ia tampak berantakan dengan badan yang basah kuyup karena menerjang hujan dari rumah nya sampai ke halte itu. Kenapa tak memakai payung saja? Oh salahkan sifat bodoh nya yang lupa mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tas nya dan ia baru ingat saat sudah sampai di halte.

Bus pun datang, lalu Yongguk menaiki nya dan mengedarkan mata nya untuk mencari sang mahluk cantik nya. Betapa tercengang nya ia melihat mahluk cantik nya basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan. Ingin rasanya Yongguk memeluknya sekarang juga dan memberikan kehangatan untuk nya. Namun Yongguk mengurungkan niat nya saat ada namja tinggi berseragam berpindah duduk ke samping mahluk cantik nya itu. Yongguk mengepalkan tangan nya saat namja itu memakaikan mahluk cantik nya jaket lalu merangkul pundak mahluk cantik nya.

Ingin rasa nya Yongguk melempar namja itu keluar jendela agar ia terbang terkena badai dan tidak dapat mendekati mahluk cantik nya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia akan di tuntut karena tiba-tiba berbuat kasar pada orang lain.

Tapi tunggu, Yongguk mengerutkan dahi nya saat melihat seragam namja itu, sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan seragam nya. Yongguk berusaha mengingat nya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa seragam itu sama dengan seragam Zelo. Yongguk berusaha melihat name tag namja itu dengan bersusah payah karena posisi nya yang membelakangi Yongguk. Lalu Yongguk melihat sebuah kaca spion di bagian depan bus dan berusaha melihat name tag nya dari kaca itu. 'Wu Yi Fan'

"Awas kau.." ucap Yongguk pelan masih dengan tangan nya yang terkepal.

Bus berhenti di tempat mahluk cantik itu turun, namun sekarang ia tidak turun sendiri. Melainkan turun bersama namja yang di ketahui bernama Wu Yi Fan itu. Namja itu memayungi mahluk cantik itu sampai masuk di cafe biasa mahluk cantik itu datangi.

Yongguk sangat kesal melihat nya. Seharus nya ia yang melakukan itu semua. Ya 'seharusnya' namun karena sikap pengecut nya, akhirnya ada namja lain yang melakukan itu.

.

.

.

BRAK

Terdengar pintu yang tertutup sangat keras. Mendengar itu, Zelo yang dari tadi sedang menonton tv langsung berlari menghampiri hyung nya.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Zelo saat melihat wajah masam Yongguk.

"Apa kau kenal orang bernama Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Yongguk dengan tatapan tajam nya.

"Wu Yi Fan? Entahlah seperti nya aku pernah mendengar nya.." Zelo nampak berpikir

"Zelo, katakan padaku apa kau kenal orang bernama Wu Yi Fan?" ucap Yongguk penuh tekanan dalam setiap kata nya.

"I-itu dia.. Se-senior ku.. Iya dia senior ku.. A-ada apa?" Zelo nampak gugup melihat hyung nya menampakan wajah garang nya.

"Dia berani mendekati mahluk cantik ku" terdengar nada emosi dari perkataan Yongguk.

"Eh? Maksud mu? Aku tidak mengerti hyung" ucap Zelo sambil memiringkan kepala nya.

"Maksud ku, dia seenak nya saja mendekati mahluk cantik ku tadi pagi di dalam bus saat mahluk cantik ku menggigil kedinginan dia menghampiri nya, memberikan nya jaket, merangkul nya, bahkan mengantarkan nya sambil memayungi nya" terdengar dari kata-kata nya yang penuh tekanan, terlihat Yongguk sangat kesal.

"Dan itu berarti kau kalah cepat dari nya hyung" ucapan Zelo membuat Yongguk menoleh cepat kepada nya.

"Apa maksudmu Zelo?"

"Dia gentle hyung, dia langsung mendekati mahluk cantik mu itu. Tidak seperti mu yang hanya menatap nya saja seperti orang bodoh" Yongguk benar-benar kesal mendengar ucapan dongsaeng nya.

"Kau berkata apa hah?! Baiklah terserah kau jika ingin membela nya.. Aku lelah" Yongguk berjalan cepat menuju kamar nya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membela nya, itu kenyataan hyung" ucap Zelo sebelum Yongguk menutup kasar pintu kamar nya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yongguk terlihat murung, ia dan Zelo saling berdiam diri bahkan pagi ini Zelo tak membangunkan Yongguk karena ia sudah bangun duluan. Zelo merasa senang karena tak usah susah payah membangun kan hyung nya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jongup hyung sudah menunggu" ucap Zelo menyambar tas nya lalu pergi.

"Jongup hyung terus, membosankan" Yongguk bergumam kecil dengan wajah tak menyenangkan nya.

.

Yongguk mengedarkan pandangan nya saat sudah memasuki bus, pagi ini bus itu penuh, namun ia tak melihat sang mahluk cantik. Lalu ia duduk di samping seseorang yang tertidur dengan buku yang menutupi wajah nya. Yongguk hanya melirik nya.

Tak lama kemudian Yongguk merasa bahu sebelah kanan nya berat dan ada buku terjatuh di kaki nya, lalu ia menoleh kan kepala nya untuk menyingkirkan kepala orang yang tertidur seenak nya saja di bahu nya itu. Tapi ia tercengang saat mengetahui bahwa orang di sebelah nya itu adalah mahluk cantik nya yang selalu ia tatap dari belakang dan sekarang ia bisa menatap nya sedekat mungkin dengan posisi seperti ini. Jantung Yongguk terasa ingin melompat keluar dari tempat nya saat melihat wajah manis dan cantik mahluk di sebelah nya ini.

Yongguk masih terus menikmati waktu nya untuk menatap mahluk cantik nya itu, namun tiba-tiba bus berhenti dan membuat sang mahluk cantik terbangun dari tidur nya lalu bergegas turun dari bus. Yongguk hanya menatap nya dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat di artikan. Ia ingin menahan mahluk cantik itu namun ia sudah terlanjur turun dari bus. Yongguk menundukan wajah nya, lalu mendapati buku yang ada di kaki nya. Buku itu milik mahluk cantik itu. Yongguk langsung berdiri dan berlari ke depan.

"Ahjussi tolong berhenti!" ucap Yongguk tiba-tiba. Lalu bus pun berhenti secara tiba-tiba juga. Yongguk langsung turun dari bus lalu berlari mengejar mahluk cantik itu.

"Agasshi tunggu!" teriak Yongguk sambil berlari mengejar mahluk cantik nya.

"Agasshi tunggu! Ini buku mu tertinggal!" Yongguk masih terus berteriak sambil berlari namun mahluk cantik nya tak menoleh sedikit pun. Sedikit lagi Yongguk menggapai tangan mahluk cantik itu. Dan akhirnya ia dapat.

"Hoshh.. Hosh.. Agasshi ini buku mu tertinggal" ucap Yongguk yang masih mengatur nafas nya lalu memberikan buku itu kepada mahluk cantik di hadapan nya.

"Ah buku ku.. Terima kasih.. Dan maaf merepotkan mu, kau terlihat lelah sekali.. Ayo aku traktir minum di cafe ku" ajak mahluk cantik itu kepada Yongguk yang masih terdiam menatap nya. Yongguk masih tak percaya bahwa sekarang ia berbicara dengan mahluk cantik nya dan mendengar suara indah nya.

"Hey.. Kau tak apa?" mahluk cantik itu melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Yongguk membuat Yongguk sadar dari lamunan nya.

"Ah ne, maaf agasshi tadi kau bilang apa?" Yongguk terlihat canggung sambil mengusap tengkuk nya.

"Aku akan mentraktir mu di cafe ku.. Kajja" mahluk cantik itu menarik tangan Yongguk dan itu membuat jantung Yongguk benar-benar ingin melompat keluar.

"Ah tunggu.. Kau tidak usah repot-repot, lebih baik aku pergi saja.. Annyeong" Yongguk hendak membalikan badan nya namun tangan mahluk cantik itu menahan nya.

"Kau mengabaikan tawaran ku?" dan Yongguk melebarkan mata nya saat melihat mata mahluk cantik nya berkaca-kaca.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu.. A-aku hanya tidak mau—"

"Hiks.." dan Yongguk pun ingin menjedotkan kepala nya ke tembok karena berhasil membuat mahluk cantik nya ingin menangis.

"Ah tidak tidak. Jangan menangis ku mohon.. Baiklah aku terima tawaran mu" Yongguk tak tau mau berbuat apa lagi.

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu ayo kita ke cafe ku" Yongguk heran dengan perubahan raut wajah mahluk cantik nya yang berubah menjadi ceria, dan sekarang Yongguk hanya pasrah saja.

"Selamat datang di cafe ku.." ucap mahluk cantik itu saat mereka memasuki sebuah cafe sederhana namun terlihat minimalis dan nyaman.

"Ah ayo kita duduk di sana" Yongguk masih pasrah saja seperti orang bodoh saat mahluk cantik nya menarik tangan nya lagi. Salahkan jantung nya yang berdegup kencang yang membuat nya tampak seperti orang idiot.

"Silahkan kau bisa memesan apapun yang kau mau.." ucap mahluk cantik itu dengan senyuman nya saat mereka sudah menduduki bangku di ujung cafe. Dan senyuman itu membuat Yongguk hampir sulit bernafas.

"Jadi kau mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm.. Aku pesan americanno saja" ucap Yongguk akhirnya.

"Baiklah tunggu di sini.." lalu mahluk cantik nya pergi untuk membuat pesanan nya.

Yongguk masih tak percaya dengan semua yang dari tadi ia alami, apa ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi, Yongguk berharap Zelo tak akan membangunkan nya. Lama berkutat dengan pikiran nya, tiba-tiba sang mahluk cantik datang dengan segelas americanno lalu meletakan nya di hadapan Yongguk.

"Terima kasih agasshi.." ucap Yongguk, lalu di balas kekehan dari mahluk cantik di hadapan nya. Yongguk mulai meminum americanno nya.

"Jangan memanggilku agasshi, aku bukan yeoja aku ini namja"

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." ucapan mahluk cantik itu membuat Yongguk tersedak dengan ekspresi tidak percaya nya.

"Eh? Kau tidak apa? Biar ku bantu.." mahluk cantik itu mengelus-elus punggung Yongguk. "Pelan-pelan lah kalau minum"

"K-kau namja?" tanya Yongguk tak percaya

"Iya, wae? Kau mengira aku yeoja ya? Haha sudah banyak yang mengira aku itu yeoja.. Padahal kenyataan nya aku benar-benar namja" Yongguk benar-benar tercengang mendengar nya. Jadi selama ini ia mengagumi kecantikan seorang namja? Tidak tidak, ia masih normal, ya masih normal.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa? Oh ya perkenalkan aku Himchan, Kim Himchan" namja cantik itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan nya.

"A-aku.. Bang Yongguk" Yongguk membalas jabatan tangan Himchan.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Yongguk-ssi" ucap Himchan dengan senyum manis nya.

"I-iya aku juga senang" Yongguk terlihat bertambah gugup saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia kagumi ini adalah namja.

"Hmm maaf Himchan-ssi seperti nya aku harus pulang.. Terima kasih americanno nya" lalu Yongguk bergegas cepat keluar dari cafe itu dan meninggalkan Himchan yang nampak bingung dan terlihat kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Chapter 3 Updated!_

_Dan.. Akhirnya BangHim udah ketemu! XD_

_Lumayan kan ada kemajuan sedikit /?_

_Aku bikin FF ini emang sengaja alur nya ga buru-buru, jadi santai aja ya XD_

**soo-iceu : **huhu maafkan aku, jangan nangis :( ini himchan yongguk nya udah ketemu yaa XD thx for review! ^^

**nam mingyu : **jangan di jewer nanti km di marahin emak hime loh /? Ini udh lanjut yaa XD thx for review! ^^

**bbybhaek : **yaayy ternyata ada yg suka juga haha XD thx for review! ^^

**QueenChan15 : **iya dia payah /? /plak/ maaf baru update hehe XD thx for review! ^^

**Kkamjongie : **ini udh ada kemajuan blm? Haha XD aku usahain ya update cepet XD thx for review! ^^

**xxx : **terlalu unyu ya, yaudah deh ga di unyuin lg :( /? Ini udh di episode selanjutnya, di tunggu review nya XD thx for review! ^^

_Terima kasih banyak untuk yang review, fav, follow, dan juga para siders hoho XD_

_Pokoknya lope lope deh sama kalian /?_

_Bagi yang berkenan,_

_REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Beauty In The Bus**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARNING: YAOI / BOYxBOY / TYPO(s)**

.

.

.

* * *

Yongguk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur nya sambil menatap kosong ke arah atas.

"Hyung? Apa kau sudah pulang?" terdengar suara Zelo dari luar. Lalu Yongguk keluar dari kamar nya dan menghampiri Zelo.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Patah hati lagi kah? Kalau kau patah hati seperti kemarin, aku tak mau jadi imbas dari emosi mu" ucap Zelo.

"Iya aku patah hati.. Tapi yang ini berbeda Zelo" Yongguk duduk di sofa dengan wajah murung nya.

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Tadi aku berbicara pada nya Zelo"

"Benarkah? Itu kemajuan yang bagus hyung! Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanya Zelo heran.

"Tadi di bus aku duduk di samping nya saat ia tertidur lalu ia tertidur di bahu ku. Saat dia turun, buku miliknya tertinggal lalu aku menghampiri nya dan mengembalikan buku itu. Terus dia mengajak ku ke cafe nya. Dia mengajak ku berkenalan, dan ternyata dia...namja" ucapan Yongguk terdengar lirih saat kata terakhir.

"Dan kau kecewa karena dia ternyata namja?" tebak Zelo.

"Ya begitulah.." lirih Yongguk.

"Lalu apa salah nya kalau dia namja? Dia juga manusia hyung, apa yang harus kau kecewakan?" tanya Zelo.

"Tapi saat aku mengira nya yeoja, aku sudah menaruh hati padanya Zelo aku menyukainya. Namun ternyata dia namja. Kan tidak mungkin aku menyukai sesama...hmm ya kau tau lah" Zelo hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan hyung nya.

"Apa hubungan antar sesama jenis itu salah Zelo?" tanya Yongguk tiba-tiba.

"Tidak" Yongguk menoleh kepada Zelo dengan raut wajah yang seolah bertanya 'apa kau serius?'

"Kau tau hyung.. Sebenarnya.. Hmm.. A-aku dan Jongup hyung itu.. Ka-kami sudah lama berpacaran hehe" Zelo tersenyum canggung takut-takut hyung nya ini mengamuk

"MWO?! Sejak kapan?! Kau bercanda kan?!" Yongguk langsung bangkit dari duduk nya.

"A-aku serius hyung.. Sejak hmm sejak lama deh pokoknya hyung" Zelo takut-takut menatap Yongguk.

"Kau... Ahh sudahlah.. Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan Zelo? Dia sangat cantik, manis, dan senyuman nya itu ah tak dapat ku lupakan" Yongguk kembali duduk di sebelah Zelo.

"Cinta itu buta hyung.. Cinta tak memandang apapun.. Kalau kau cinta dengan nya, kau terima dia apa adanya hyung.. Aku juga menerima Jongup hyung apa ada nya, padahal dia seme tapi lebih pendek dari ku dan dia terkadang suka terlihat bodoh" Zelo memutar bola mata nya malas. Yongguk menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Zelo. Menurut Yongguk ada benar nya juga perkataan Zelo.

"Kau benar Zelo.. Aku sepertinya memang benar-benar menyukai nya.. Persetan dengan masalah gender aku tak peduli yang terpenting aku ingin memiliki nya" Yongguk tersenyum setelah meyakinkan hati nya.

"Kalau kau ingin memiliki nya, temuilah dia besok" ucap Zelo lalu pergi ke kamar nya.

"Baiklah..." ucap Yongguk pada akhirnya lalu berjalan memasuki kamar nya.

.

'Apa aku harus menaiki bus agar bisa bertemu dengan nya atau tidak? Tapi aku tak tau reaksi apa yang harus aku berikan saat melihatnya, terlebih melihatnya sebagai namja' Yongguk terus memikirkan itu sejak bus yang akan dia naiki sudah ada di hadapan nya.

"Hey anak muda.. Kau ingin naik tidak? Cepatlah aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi" teriak sang supir bus yang sudah jengah melihat namja yang terus berdiam diri di depan pintu bus yang sudah terbuka dari tadi itu.

"Ah n-ne.." akhirnya Yongguk memutuskan menaiki bus itu, dan seperti biasa ia mengedarkan pandangan nya untuk mencari orang yang ia cari, namun nihil orang itu tidak ada. Akhirnya Yongguk duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang ada di bus itu. Ia mengerutkan kening nya dan tampak gelisah. 'Kenapa dia tidak ada? Apa dia tidak menaiki bus ini lagi? Atau terjadi sesuatu pada nya?' beberapa pertanyaan tentang dirinya terus terngiang di pikiran Yongguk.

Bus berhenti di halte dekat universitas Yongguk. Lalu ia turun dari bus itu dan berjalan memasuki universitas nya.

Yongguk hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela, dia tidak perduli dengan dosen nya yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan. Ia terus memikirkan namja itu, Kim Himchan yang menurutnya secantik yeoja bahkan melebihi seorang yeoja. Kim Himchan yang mampu membuatnya menaiki bus setiap pagi. Kim Himchan yang selalu ia tatap dari kejauhan. Kim Himchan yang berhasil membuat seorang Bang Yongguk jatuh hati pada seorang namja untuk pertama kali nya.

"Hyung!" Yongguk tersentak dengan teguran tiba-tiba dari namja yang ada di depan nya.

"Yak! Jung Daehyun kau mengagetkan ku!" Yongguk mendelik tajam kepada namja yang di ketahui bernama Daehyun itu.

"Habis nya semenjak tadi pagi sampai sekarang kau berdiam diri terus tidak seperti biasa nya.. Ada apa eoh? Ah biar ku tebak, kau bertengkar dengan Zelo lagi?" tebak Daehyun

"Tidak" ucap Yongguk singkat.

"Apa Eomma mu tidak mengirimkan mu uang sehingga kau kelaparan?" tebak Daehyun lagi

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sedang datang bulan?" tebak Daehyun lagi dengan wajah bodoh nya.

"Kau pikir aku yeoja hah?!" kesal Yongguk.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanya Daehyun sambil membuka kotak bekal nya yang berisi cheesecake.

Yongguk terdiam.

"Apa kau bisa menemani ku pergi setelah ini?" tanya Yongguk setelah berdiam cukup lama.

Daehyun menghentikan kunyahan nya. "Tu-tunggu.. Jangan bilang kau ingin mengajak ku berkencan.. Andwae!" Daehyun menjauhkan diri nya dengan mata membelalak menatap Yongguk.

"Kau gila hah? Siapa yang mau berkencan dengan mu?! Menjijikan" ucap Yongguk mendelikan mata nya ke arah Daehyun.

"Ah hehe ku kira kau ingin mengajak ku berkencan.. Habis nya jika ada seseorang yang bertanya seperti itu pasti ia ingin mengajak orang berkencan.. Hmm aku bisa menemani mu hyung, tapi kenapa harus ku temani?" tanya Daehyun.

"Sudahlah nanti kau juga tau" Yongguk berdiri dari duduk nya lalu mengambil sisa cheesecake Daehyun kemudian pergi dari sana.

"Yak! Hyung! Cheesecake ku! Ah cheesecake ku tercinta! Hyung balikan itu!" Daehyun memukul-mukul punggung Yongguk berharap cheesecake nya dapat keluar lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yongguk berbalik dan menatap Daehyun.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan cheesecake ku yang ada di dalam perutmu.. Ayolah cheesecake keluarlah.. Come to Mama" Daehyun masih berusaha memukul-mukul punggung Yongguk.

"Yak! Berhentilah dasar bodoh.. Kau mau cheesecake mu kembali dari perut ku?" Daehyun hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Tunggu lah aku akan ke kamar mandi lalu mengeluarkan cheesecake mu itu.. Apa kau ingin membantu ku menampung nya saat cheesecake mu keluar?" Daehyun menatap Yongguk dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "Yak! Kau menjijikan hyung! Aku tidak mau cheesecake itu lagi! Dasar pabbo!" Daehyun menatap jijik pada Yongguk. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tertawa senang. "Hahaha.. Kan kau yang meminta nya Daehyun-ah haha" tawa Yongguk saat Daehyun sudah pergi dari hadapan nya.

.

"Hyung sebenarnya kau mau mengajak ku kemana?" tanya Daehyun saat mereka sedang berjalan di sekitar kota Seoul.

"Diamlah, kau bawel sekali" Daehyun hanya memutar bola mata nya malas saat mendengar jawaban Yongguk.

"Cafe? Apa kau ingin mentraktir ku hyung? Kau ingin mentraktir ku cheesecake sepuas nya untuk menggantikan cheesecake yang tadi? Wah kau baik sekali hyung.." ucap Daehyun saat mereka berada di depan sebuah cafe, lalu Daehyun langsung masuk begitu saja meninggalkan Yongguk yang ingin berbicara.

"Tidak. Hey! Aku tidak mau mentraktir mu!" Yongguk menyusul Daehyun hendak ingin menahan nya namun apa yang pertama kali ia lihat saat sudah memasuki cafe itu, Kim Himchan. Ya, Kim Himchan ada di hadapan nya dengan senyum manis nya. Sedangkan Daehyun? Dia sudah sibuk memesan dengan pelayan manis yang sedang menuliskan pesanan nya.

"Annyeong Yongguk-ssi" ucap Himchan dengan senyuman nya.

"A-annyeong" jika saja suara debaran jantung bisa terdengar, di pastikan seisi cafe ini sudah mendengar dengan jelas suara debaran jantung Yongguk.

"Mari ku carikan tempat duduk.." ucap Himchan ramah.

"Ah tidak usah, aku bersama teman ku. Dia ada di sana" Yongguk menunjuk ke arah Daehyun yang sedang menggoda pelayan manis yang sedang melayani nya.

"Baiklah, mari ku antar" lalu mereka berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang sudah ada Daehyun di sana. Tapi pelayan yang tadi melayani Daehyun sudah pergi untuk menyediakan pesanan nya.

"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa Yongguk-ssi? Dan teman mu..." Daehyun yang mengerti ucapan orang di hadapan nya ini langsung menjabat tangan nya "Aku Daehyun, Jung Daehyun" lalu mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, dan tau kah kalian seorang Bang Yongguk sedang menatap tidak suka.

"Aku Kim Himchan, kau sudah memesan Daehyun-ssi?" tanya Himchan ramah.

"Sudah dengan pelayan manis tadi.. Siapa nama nya? Yu.. Yo.. Yong.."

"Youngjae" jawab Himchan

"Ah iya itu, dia manis sekali. Dan kau juga manis Himchan-ssi" Daehyun mengerlingkan sebelah mata nya, dan itu membuat Himchan tersenyum canggung.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti seperti itu?" ucap Yongguk tiba-tiba dengan nada suara tidak suka.

"Ah ne maaf, kau ingin pesan apa Yongguk-ssi?" tanya Himchan.

"Aku ingin ice chocolate saja" jawab Yongguk singkat.

"Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar" lalu Himchan pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan Yongguk.

"Hyung.. Pelayan di sini manis-manis sekali.. Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau ajak aku ke sini?" ucap Daehyun dengan wajah senang nya.

"Ini kedua kali nya aku kesini.. Sebenarnya aku kesini karena..."

"Ya ya ya aku tau, kau kesini karena namja cantik yang bernama Himchan itu kan?" Daehyun memotong ucapan Yongguk.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau?" Yongguk membelalakan mata nya.

"Hahh.. Itu sudah terlihat jelas hyung apa lagi saat tadi aku menggoda nya dan kau menatap ku seolah-olah ingin membunuh ku ckck" Daehyun memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Kau menyukai nya hyung?" tanya Daehyun tiba-tiba dan membuat Yongguk gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ti-tidak.. Dia kan namja, aku tidak mungkin—"

"Sudahlah hyung kau tidak perlu berbohong dan sok normal seperti itu, kau menyukai namja cantik itu kan? Lagi pula apa salah nya jika kau menyukai nya? Dia sangat mempesona hyung.. Ah tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan merebut nya dari mu, karena aku sudah memiliki target sendiri" lalu Daehyun menatap ke arah pelayan yang di ketahui bernama Youngjae itu sambil tersenyum-senyum konyol.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, kau jelek sekali" ucap Yongguk yang jengah melihat Daehyun tersenyum sendiri saat memperhatikan pelayan itu.

"Terserah kau hyung yang penting aku akan terus memperhatikan nya" Yongguk menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Ah hyung aku punya ide!" ucap Daehyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tepat saat Daehyun ingin menjawab, Himchan datang membawa pesanan kedua orang ini.

"Ini pesanan kalian, silahkan di nikmati.. Aku permisi dulu" Himchan hendak pergi namun di tahan oleh Daehyun.

"Himchan hyung, bisakah aku meminta pelayan bernama Youngjae itu menemani ku?" Himchan menatap nya bingung, lalu ia memberi senyum tipis pada Daehyun. "Tentu bisa.. Nanti aku akan bilang padanya untuk menemani mu" lalu Himchan pergi untuk memanggil Youngjae.

"Yak! Jung Daehyun! Kau mau meninggalkan ku sendiri hah?" kesal Yongguk.

"Tenang hyung, kau tak akan sendiri.. Ide ku ini pasti berjalan dengan bagus.." Yongguk hendak ingin protes namun Daehyun langsung berdiri ketika Himchan dan Youngjae sudah di hadapan nya.

"Youngjae-ah ayo kita duduk di meja lain.. Dan, oh ya Himchan hyung bisakah kau temani Yongguk hyung disini? Dia kesepian.." Daehyun tersenyum jahil ke arah Yongguk yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari nya lalu ia pindah ke meja lain bersama Youngjae.

"Hai.." Yongguk sangat gugup saat Himchan sudah duduk di hadapan nya dan menyapa nya dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Hmm.. H-hai" Himchan terkekeh mendengar Yongguk yang terlihat seperti malu-malu atau canggung, ah atau ada perasaan lain nya?

"Seperti nya kau masih canggung dengan ku.. Bersikap santai lah dengan ku"

"Ah ne.." Yongguk mengusap tengkuk nya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau kemarin terburu-buru?" tanya Himchan.

"Ah itu karena dongsaeng ku sudah menunggu di rumah hehe" bohong Yongguk.

"Oh begitu.." lalu mereka mengobrol hal-hal kecil lainnya sampai kecanggungan lepas dari Yongguk.

Di sisi lain, Daehyun melirik jahil Yongguk sambil tersenyum. Sedari tadi dia terus menggoda namja manis di hadapan nya sampai membuat wajah nya memerah. Daehyun bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil menggoda namja manis di hadapan nya ini secara mati-matian.

.

"Hyung apa saja yang kau bicara kan dengan Himchan hyung tadi?" tanya Daehyun setelah ia dan Yongguk keluar dari cafe Himchan.

"Beberapa hal.."

"Apa itu hyung? Cepat beri tau aku.. Apa kau bilang kalau kau menyukai nya?" Yongguk menoleh cepat ke arah Daehyun.

"Apa kau gila? Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan nya"

"Ah kau payah hyung.. Tau kah kau? Tadi aku berhasil menggoda Youngjae, dan ahh manis sekali wajah nya setiap pipi nya memerah" Daehyun masih membayang kan wajah manis Youngjae yang memerah.

"Hyung kapan kau akan bilang padanya kalau kau menyukai nya?" tanya Daehyun.

"Entahlah.. Aku belum yakin dengan hati ku" ucap Yongguk lirih.

"Wae? Apa karena dia namja? Ah apa salah nya hyung dia namja cantik.. Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu Youngjae, mungkin aku akan menyukai Himchan hyung saja" ucap Daehyun yang di hadiahi jitakan oleh Yongguk.

"Yak! Berani nya kau mengambil Himchan ku!"

"Himchan mu hyung? Dia belum menjadi milik mu hyung.. Ahh dengan perkataan mu itu ku pastikan kau sudah yakin dengan perasaan mu.. Baiklah, aku duluan hyung" ucap Daehyun lalu berbelok ke arah rumah nya.

Yongguk hanya berdiam diri sambil memikirkan perkataan Daehyun barusan. "Apa benar aku menyukai nya? Menyukai seorang namja?" tanya Yongguk entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Finally Update!**

**And jfyi I change my pen-name**

**before: strongbabyz**

**now: hnjasmine**

**Review?**

**Thank You ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Beauty In The Bus**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARNING: YAOI / BOYxBOY / TYPO(s)**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh hyung, kau sudah pulang" ucap Zelo yang sedang sibuk bermain game di ruang tengah saat melihat Yongguk datang.

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu hyung? Kau terlihat tambah jelek jika seperti itu" Zelo berusaha meledek Yongguk yang sejak tadi menampakan wajah masam nya.

"Aishh kau! Tidak lihat kah kau betapa tampan nya aku?" lalu Yongguk menghadiahi Zelo dengan sebuah jitakan di kepala nya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau harus menjitak ku seperti itu? Ish.. Lalu ada apa? Kenapa raut wajah mu seperti itu?" tanya Zelo yang hanya di jawab helaan nafas dari Yongguk.

"Hyung, aku tidak butuh helaan nafas mu"

"Ish kau ini! Lalu aku tidak boleh bernafas?! Dasar bodoh!" Zelo semakin senang saat lagi-lagi berhasil mengerjai hyung nya.

"Hmm tadi aku datang ke cafe nya bersama Daehyun si bodoh itu. Lalu aku duduk bersama nya berdua dan kami mengobrol bersama" hal itu membuat Yongguk tersenyum saat membayangkan nya.

"Jinjja? Wahh itu suatu kemajuan pesat hyung.. Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan nya? Apa kau mengatakan kau menyukai nya lalu ia jawab kalau dia juga menyukai mu hyung? Wahh chukkae!" dengan semangat Zelo langsung menjabat tangan Yongguk.

"Yak! Siapa yang bilang begitu bodoh?! Kami hanya membicarakan beberapa hal.." sekali lagi Zelo dihadiahi jitakan dari Yongguk.

"Hal apa? Hal-hal apa saja yang akan kalian lakukan jika sudah menikah nanti? Seperti ingin berbulan madu dimana atau ingin punya anak berapa, seperti itu?" ucap Zelo dengan polos nya sambil mengusap kepala nya yang sakit akibat jitakan Yongguk.

"Bukan bodoh! Kau ini kenapa dari tadi berbicara seenak nya saja? Kau ingin ku tambah jitakan nya hah?!" Yongguk sudah siap-siap untuk menjitak Zelo, namun sang korban sudah lari dari hadapan sang tersangka /?

"Yak! Mau kemana kau?!"

"Haha jadi kau akan berbulan madu kemana hyung? Lalu kau akan mempunyai berapa anak? Aigoo nanti akan ada Bang Yongguk kecil hahaha" ledek Zelo sambil lari masuk ke kamar nya dan mengunci pintu nya agar Yongguk tak bisa masuk dan bisa-bisa kepala nya habis di jitakin oleh Yongguk.

"Yak! Dasar bodoh! Cepat buka pintu nya!" Yongguk dengan brutal menggedor pintu kamar Zelo, tetapi yang di dalam hanya tertawa senang karena sudah berhasil menggoda hyung nya.

.

.

.

"Yo yo yo hyung~ sejak kapan kau bisa bangun sendiri eoh? Ahh jangan-jangan karena sudah mau berumah tangga jadi sudah belajar bangun pagi sendiri ya? Haha" Zelo masih saja meledek hyung nya di pagi ini saat Yongguk sudah duduk di meja makan sambil memakan sandwich nya dengan sudah berpakaian rapih.

"Terserah kau, dasar anak menyebalkan.. Sekarang cepat makan. Aku pergi dulu.." Yongguk langsung melesat untuk pergi saat sudah menghabiskan sandwich nya.

"Dan oh ya, si Moon bodoh itu sudah menunggu mu di depan dari tadi" lalu Yongguk sudah benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkan Zelo yang sedang terburu-buru karena Jongup ternyata sudah menunggu nya dari tadi.

.

.

.

"Hahh kenapa aku bisa bangun sepagi ini, tidak biasanya" ucap Yongguk sambil merenggangkan tangan nya saat ia sedang berdiri untuk menunggu bus di halte.

Tak lama bus pun tiba dan Yongguk langsung menaiki nya. Dan betapa beruntung nya seorang Bang Yongguk karena ada seorang Kim Himchan di dalam bus itu duduk di bagian belakang sendiri. Tapi entahlah, Yongguk merasa sangat gugup saat melihat nya, terlebih dengan debaran jantung nya yang berdegup tak karuan.

"Ahh, Yongguk-ssi" ucap Himchan tiba-tiba sambil melambaikan tangan nya dan itu membuat Yongguk bertambah gugup.

"Ahh n-ne.." Yongguk pun memberanikan diri mendekati nya.

"Duduklah di samping ku Yongguk-ssi" ajak Himchan dan itu sukses membuat seorang Bang Yongguk bertambah gugup.

"Ahh apa tidak apa? Aku bisa duduk di bangku lain.." sebelum Yongguk hendak pergi ke bangku lain, Himchan sudah menarik tangan Yongguk agar duduk di samping nya.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula tadi kan aku yang mempersilahkan nya, berarti itu tidak apa hehe" lalu Himchan memberikan senyum manis nya dan itu benar-benar membuat darah Yongguk seperti berdesir sangat cepat dan jangan tanyakan debaran jantung nya yang tambah menggila.

"N-ne.." sungguh Yongguk benar-benar gugup sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa karena sekarang posisi nya dengan Himchan bisa di katakan sangat dekat bahkan hampir berdempetan belum lagi di tambah dengan senyuman Himchan yang sangat err tidak bisa di deskripsikan betapa manis nya senyuman itu.

"Eumm.. Yongguk-ssi kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak suka duduk bersama ku? Baiklah, jika kau ingin duduk di bangku lain juga tidak apa aku tidak memaksa" terdengar nada kecewa dari kata-kata Himchan. Dan ingin rasanya Yongguk menjedotkan kepala nya ke mana pun.

"Tidak tidak, bukan begitu.. Hanya saja aku terlalu canggung saat berada di dekat mu hehe" aishh Bang Yongguk apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Apa lalu setelah ini kau akan berkata kalau jantung mu dari tadi berdegup tak karuan karena berada di dekat Himchan? Tidak-tidak kau harus menenangkan dirimu Bang Yongguk.

"Eh? Benarkah? Haha bukan nya kemarin kita sudah mengobrol banyak dan tidak merasa canggung lagi? Apa kau lupa? Haha kau lucu sekali Bbang.." tu-tunggu.. Himchan memanggil nya apa? Bbang?

"Eh? Kau memanggil ku apa?"

"Hmm.. Bbang.. Wae? Apa itu salah? Apa kau tidak suka? Baiklah, maafkan aku"

"Bu-bukan.. hanya saja itu sebuah panggilan yang tak pernah ku dengar sebelum nya haha.. itu tidak salah, dan tentu aku suka dengan panggilan dari mu itu" setelah mendengar jawaban Yongguk, Himchan langsung tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Ahh gomawo Bbang.." dan entah reflek atau apa Himchan langsung memeluk Yongguk. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi Yongguk.

"N-ne.." dan Himchan langsung melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Ahh mianhae, tadi aku refleks karena terlalu senang" Himchan langsung memalingkan wajah nya karena dia sangat malu dan lihat lah semburat merah di pipi nya.

"Haha iya tidak apa.. kau lucu sekali hanya karena hal sekecil itu kau bisa sangat senang" dan kata-kata Yongguk itu membuat Himchan tambah tersipu.

"Oh ya, apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Yongguk tiba-tiba

"Eumm.. tidak terlalu, memang nya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?" ajak Yongguk tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Jinjja? Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Bukan kah kau mau pergi ke kampus mu?" Himchan langsung menatap Yongguk dan mengerjapkan mata nya lucu.

"Ne, tidak apa.. Lagi pula aku membutuhkan refreshing, mau kah kau menemani ku?"

"Ne! Aku mau!" jawab Himchan dengan semangat dan terdengar kekehan kecil dari Yongguk.

"Baiklah, kita akan turun di depan sana" ucap Yongguk yang menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Dimana? Di depan Lotte World itu? Jinjja?" Himchan benar-benar terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat sekarang.

"Tidak, di depan pemakaman yang disana.."

"Eh?" Himchan langsung merubah raut wajah nya menjadi bingung.

"Haha tentu saja di Lotte World itu Hime.." Eh? Apa? Siapa? Hime? Bang Yongguk baru saja memanggil Kim Himchan dengan sebutan Hime?

"Hime?" Himchan memiringkan wajah nya sambil menatap Yongguk

"Ne, Hime itu panggilan ku untuk mu.. Bukankah itu adil? Kau memanggil ku Bbang dan aku memanggil mu Hime" jelas Yongguk lalu menampilkan senyum nya yang menurut Himchan itu tampan. He? Menurut Himchan itu tampan? Sejak kapan Himchan berpikiran seperti itu? Entahlah kata hati dan pikiran nya seperti itu.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di depan Lotte World. Himchan terlihat sangat senang saat mereka sudah memasuki Lotte World dan terdapat berbagai macam permainan di dalam sana.

"Bbang ayo kita kesana"

"Bbang ayo naik itu"

"Bbang aku ingin mencoba itu"

Dan Yongguk hanya pasrah saja saat Himchan terus menarik nya ke semua tempat. Walaupun rasa nya semua isi perut nya ingin keluar saat Himchan mengajak nya bermain roller coaster, tapi bagi Yongguk tak apa karena ini merupakan hari yang sangat berharga bagi nya karena bisa pergi berdua dengan Himchan nya. Apa? Tunggu.. Himchan nya? Sejak kapan Himchan sudah di tetapkan menjadi milik Bang Yongguk?

Hahh.. Yongguk jadi memikirkan bagaimana tentang perasaan nya terhadap Himchan. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar menyukai nya ahh tidak tidak bukan menyukai nya, yang perlu di tanyakan adalah apa benar Yongguk mencintai Himchan? Jawaban nya kita tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut /?

.

"Hahh.. Bbang aku sangat lelah, tapi aku juga sangat senang haha" ucap Himchan sambil merenggang kan tangan nya.

"Aku juga senang kalau kau senang Hime" ucap Yongguk pelan

"Eh? Apa? Kau bilang apa Bbang?" tanya Himchan yang seperti nya tadi baru saja mendengar Yongguk berbicara sesuatu namun sangat pelan dan tidak terlalu terdengar jelas oleh nya.

"Ah tidak, hmm bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai es krim itu? Setelah itu aku akan mengantar mu pulang" lalu Yongguk langsung menarik Himchan memasuki kedai es krim di sana.

.

"Kau ingin pesan yang mana Hime?" tanya Yongguk saat sudah berada di depan tempat pemesanan di kedai es krim itu

"Hmm aku ingin yang strawberry lalu di tambah selai blueberry di atas nya" lalu Yongguk langsung memesan kan nya untuk Himchan.

"Ini Hime, es krim mu.." Himchan langsung menerima cup es krim nya dari Yongguk.

"Ahh gomawo Bbang.. dan kau? Tidak memesan es krim juga?" tanya Himchan yang melihat Yongguk hanya membawa satu cup es krim dan satu gelas yang seperti nya itu milk shake.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka es krim, jadi aku memesan milk shake saja" ucap Yongguk lalu meminum milk shake nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ajak aku beli es krim jika kau tidak terlalu suka? Hmm seharus nya kau mengajak ku ke tempat yang kau suka" Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat Himchan

"Tidak apa, karena kelihatan nya kau sangat suka es krim jadi aku mengajak mu kesini"

"Tapi kan-"

"Sudah lah Hime, habis kan saja es krim mu.. Kau bawel sekali, lihat karena kau berbicara terus akhirnya es krim mu belepotan kemana-mana" lalu Yongguk refleks membersihkan es krim yang ada di ujung bibir Himchan dengan jari nya. Dan perlakuan Yongguk mampu membuat Himchan langsung membungkam mulut nya dan melanjut kan memakan es krim nya dengan pelan. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat Himchan, walaupun sebenar nya jantung nya langsung berdegup kencang. Tapi itu membuat nya yakin dan tau apa jawaban dari perasaan nya terhadap Himchan. Ya, dia telah menyimpul kan dan meyakin kan hati nya bahwa ia mencintai Himchan. Tidak peduli jika ia namja dan Himchan juga namja, yang ia rasa hanyalah cinta nya terhadap Himchan, satu-satu nya namja yang berhasil membuat hati nya seperti ini sejak pertama melihat nya di dalam bus waktu itu. Dan, berterima kasihlah Yongguk dengan bus itu karena sudah mempertemukan nya dengan Himchan.

.

.

.

"Bbang apa tak apa kau mengantar ku? Lagi pula aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap Himchan saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang ke arah rumah Himchan, setelah tadi nya berdebat dahulu karena Yongguk yang ngotot ingin mengantar Himchan pulang.

"Tidak apa Hime, lagi pula ini sudah malam, tidak mungkin aku membiar kan mu pulang sendiri malam-malam begini" Himchan hanya memutar bola mata nya malas saat mendengar ucapan Yongguk.

"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan seperti aku ini yeoja saja.. Aku ini namja jadi aku tak akan kenapa-kenapa jika aku pulang sendiri, dan aku sudah biasa pulang malam sendiri jika aku pulang dari cafe ku" Himchan mengerucutkan bibir nya, menurut nya Yongguk sangat berlebihan sampai mengantar nya pulang seperti ini.

"Bagiku kau memang seperti yeoja" ucapan Yongguk mampu membuat Himchan melebarkan mata nya.

"MWO? Tidak kah kau lihat aku ini namja!" Yongguk malah tertawa senang melihat Himchan marah seperti itu, baginya Himchan terlihat sangat lucu jika marah.

"Yak! Kau memang seperti yeoja, bahkan dulu aku kira kau ini yeoja, tapi ternyata wajah mu benar-benar menipu ku.. Tapi walaupun kau namja, kau bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja dan mampu menarik perhatian ku" Bang Yongguk kau terlalu jujur. Lalu sekarang Yongguk berusaha memalingkan wajah nya karena baru saja secara tidak langsung dia berkata jujur kepada Himchan.

"Jadi, aku mampu menarik perhatian mu begitu? Sebegitu menarik nya kah aku sampai kau bisa tertarik padaku, Bang Yongguk?" Himchan benar-benar tertawa senang karena sudah menggoda Yongguk dan membuat nya langsung memalingkan wajah nya.

"Hmm.. Y-ya, begitu lah.. Sudahlah ayo cepat jalan ini sudah larut malam" ucap Yongguk mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu ia langsung berjalan duluan di depan Himchan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau jalan duluan? Baiklah aku pulang sendiri saja, siapa tau ada yang tertarik dengan ku lalu mengantar ku pulang" lagi lagi Himchan ingin menggoda Yongguk.

"Tidak! Jangan. Hanya aku yang boleh mengantar mu.." Yongguk langsung menghampiri Himchan lalu mensejajarkan jalan nya dan dia juga menggenggam tangan Himchan. Himchan hanya diam saja saat Yongguk menggenggam tangan nya, ia tidak tau ingin berbuat apa karena tiba-tiba jantung nya berdebar bahkan membuat nya tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi dari mulut nya.

"Eumm.. Bbang, apartment ku sudah tidak jauh dari sini hanya tinggal beberapa blok saja.. Lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam" ucap Himchan akhirnya setelah dari tadi mereka hanya diam saja sambil berjalan dengan bergandeng tangan.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantar mu sampai sana, bahkan sampai pintu apartment mu"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudahlah kau bawel sekali Hime.." Himchan memutar bola mata nya malas saat Yongguk mengatakan bahwa diri nya bawel.

"Dan kau keras kepala sekali Bbang" Yongguk hanya terkekeh melihat Himchan yang langsung mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Haha.. Dan jangan mempoutkan bibir mu seperti itu Hime, itu membuat ku ingin mencium mu" ucap Yongguk tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat Himchan menatap Yongguk.

"Ahh.. benarkah?" tanya Himchan berusaha menggoda Yongguk, sedangkan yang ditanyai langsung berusaha memalingkan wajah nya.

"N-ne" terlihat Yongguk langsung salah tingkah setelah mengatakan kalau ia ingin mencium Himchan. Aishh itu sangat memalukan Bang Yongguk.

"Ahh kalau begitu baiklah.." lalu Himchan dengan sengaja mempoutkan bibir nya lebih dari yang tadi dan itu membuat seorang Bang Yongguk benar-benar ingin mencium nya saat itu juga. Astaga Yongguk sebenar nya apa yang kau pikirkan? Baru saja beberapa waktu lalu kau baru meyakini hati mu bahwa kau mencintai Himchan, lalu sekarang dengan mudah nya kau berpikiran untuk mencium nya.

"Hime, hentikan itu" Yongguk benar-benar berusaha untuk memalingkan wajah nya sekarang. Tapi apa yang di lakukan Himchan malah tambah membuatnya benar-benar ingin mencium bibir itu.

"Ayolah Hime hentikan itu.. Dan ruangan mu di lantai berapa?" Yongguk berusaha mengalihkan perhatian nya terhadap bibir Himchan saat mereka sudah memasuki gedung apartment Himchan dan memasuki lift nya. Lalu Himchan langsung memencet tombol angka di lift itu.

"Hime, sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu? Sekarang dimana ruangan mu?" tanya Yongguk saat mereka sudah keluar dari lift. Lalu Himchan mulai berjalan dan berhenti di depan pintu yang seperti nya itu ruangan apartment nya.

"Jadi sampai kapan kau mau mempoutkan bibir mu seperti itu? Sampai aku benar-benar mencium mu?" Himchan masih saja diam dan mengalihkan pandangan nya sambil terus mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Jadi kau ini sebenarnya benar-benar ingin ku cium eoh?" dan tiba-tiba saja Yongguk langsung mendekati bibir Himchan dan mencium bibir nya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sungguh Himchan benar-benar kaget saat Yongguk ternyata benar-benar mencium nya. Bahkan Himchan tidak bisa mencerna apapun di dalam otak nya sekarang, ia terlalu kaget. Terlebih saat Yongguk memperdalam ciuman nya itu membuat Himchan memejamkan mata nya dan menikmati ciuman Yongguk.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau masuk dan beristirahat lah" ucap Yongguk setelah menyudahi ciuman nya.

"N-ne.. Gomawo untuk hari ini" ucap Himchan sambil menundukan wajah nya yang sudah di pastikan ada rona merah tercetak jelas di pipi nya saat ini. Tapi sebelum Himchan benar-benar masuk, Yongguk sempat mencium kening Himchan sesaat. Dan setelah itu Himchan langsung masuk ke ruangan apartment nya dan segera memasuki kamar nya

"Aishh Bang Yongguk apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Hahh lebih baik aku mandi lalu tidur, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.. Kau benar-benar membuat jantung ku berdetak tak karuan Bbang" ucap Himchan lalu langsung memasuki kamar mandi nya.

Sementara itu, Yongguk terus-menerus tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sepanjang jalan saat ia kembali ke rumah nya.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Q&A**

**Q:** Motong nya nanggung

**A:** Otak nya udah stuck sampai situ hehe

**Q:** Yongguk masih galau sama orientasi nya

**A:** Di sini kira-kira masih galau ga? Hehe

**Q:** Berharap ada M

**A:** Hmm untuk ff ini seperti nya rating nya akan aman-aman saja hehe

**Q:** Yongguk ga beranian

**A:** Di sini udah ada perkembangan belum? Hehe

**Q:** Bikin BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo triple date

**A:** Hmm untuk yang ini mungkin nanti setelah hubungan BangHim nya jelas dulu hehe

* * *

**Author's Note**

Update nya sudah lumayan cepet belum? Hehe

Oh ya, aku bikin Author's Q&A seperti itu aja gapapa ya?

Terus gimana di sini udah mulai ada kemajuan belum untuk BangHim nya? Moment nya udah bagus belum?

Dan di chapter kemarin pada suka bagian DaeJae nya ya? Aku juga haha XD

Oh ya Jongup nya belum di tongol-tongolin nih ya masih cuma sekedar nama.. /cari script buat Jongup/ Nanti aku cari moment yang pas dulu

Dan aku juga suka banget sama moment Yongguk sama Zelo nya itu bisa di bilang humor hehe

**Special Thanks to:**

Dae Eun Hee , BYGHIME - Julz , nam mingyu , RLDR , ananghermansyah , sooiceu

And **Special Thanks to:**

- on Chap.3 (maaf ga di tulis di chap sebelum nya karena ngepost malem buru2) -

, Riho Kagura (Annyeong~~ ^^) . nam mingyu , sooiceu , BYGHIME - Julz , Kkamjongie , Dae Eun Hee

**And last.. Thank You for everyone who Fav or Follow this fic!**

**Thank You too for everyone who read it!**

**I love you guys!**

**Review again? Hehe ^^**


End file.
